


I'll Never Love Again

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que el amor simplemente no parece ser suficiente, Tony y Steve pensaron que lo tendrían todo a lado del otro pero al final nada fue como lo planearon y sus vidas tomaron rumbos distintos.Inspirado en la canción "I'll never love again" de Lady Gaga
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. "... Tony Stark has a heart"

Wish I could, I could've said goodbye  
I would've said what I wanted to  
Maybe even cried for you  
If I knew it would be the last time  
I would've broke my heart in two  
Tryin' to save a part of you

Tony Stark no era un hombre romántico, nunca se consideró así, él siempre fue el arquetipo perfecto de soltero multimillonario que siempre y sin esfuerzo alguno obtenía lo que y a quien quisiera sin repercusión alguna, pero su vida excéntrica y llena de excesos tenía una razón de ser…

***

A la tierna edad de veintiuno Tony perdió al amor de su vida y sufrió su primer corazón roto, aun recordaba a la perfección el momento exacto en el que le informaron la muerte de sus progenitores, su corazón pareció detenerse y sus pulmones olvidaron el cómo respirar, pensó en su padre y una sola lágrima se derramo mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, por supuesto que le dolía pues aunque su relación no fuera la mejor de todas le quería y debía todo, pero al pensar en su madre… ¡Oh dios! María Stark le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, la muerte de su madre le destrozó el alma por completo y esa noche después de horas de llanto el moreno decidió que no permitiría que nadie nunca le volviera a afectar de tal manera, desde entonces su corazón se había blindado contra todo y todos, claro hasta que Afganistán sucedió y nació Iron Man.

Don't wanna feel another touch  
Don't wanna start another fire  
Don't wanna know another kiss  
No other name falling off my lips  
Don't wanna give my heart away  
To another stranger  
Or let another day begin  
Won't even let the sunlight in  
No, I'll never love again  
I'll never love again, oh, oh, oh, oh

Tony creyó por primera vez que por fin su vida y sufrimiento podría tener sentido, pero convertirse en súper héroe y ayudar a quienes le necesitaban no resultó ser para nada como lo imaginó pues ahora la presión de la prensa sobre él era mayor, y puede que antes no le molestara pero ahora… ¿Qué no veían que era él quien les protegía? Después el gobierno intentó apropiarse de sus armaduras ¿Es que esos idiotas no entendían que él estaba haciendo su trabajo? Y por último el bendito paladio estaba matándole lentamente…

El mismo genio creyó que había llegado al final de sus días, pro contra todo pronóstico tuvo a su lado para guiarle y cuidarle a un precioso ángel guardián de ojos azules y su nombre era Pepper Potts ¿Cómo podría alguien como él merecer a alguien como ella? Simple, no lo hacía y aun así fue lo suficientemente egoísta para permanecer a su lado aun a sabiendas del daño que podría causarle. El hombre de hierro hizo todo lo posible para ser merecedor de aquella mujer, cambió por completo su comportamiento y su forma de ver el mundo, Tony podría haber sido feliz con ella… hasta que él apareció.

When we first met  
I never thought that I would fall  
I never thought that I'd find myself  
Lying in your arms  
And I want to pretend that it's not true  
Oh baby, that you're gone  
'Cause my world keeps turning, and turning, and turning  
And I'm not moving on

Cuando Tony conoció a Steve Rogers sólo una cosa pasó por su mente “Debe ser mío” y no pudo evitar reprochárselo, él ya no era aquel casanova, él amaba a Pepper ¿Entonces porque no podía evitar devorar al rubio con la mirada? La tensión sexual entre ellos era evidente para todos, pero también lo eran sus terribles diferencias de personalidad pues ellos no podían hacer nada más que desearse u odiarse, para ese par no había puntos intermedios.

Tony pensó que una vez que aquella situación con Loki y el tesseracto se solucionara él podría regresar a su cotidianidad y olvidarse del capitán para continuar esforzándose en ser el hombre que Pepper merecía, pero por supuesto que el universo no planeaba ser bueno y amable con el genio quien no hizo más que avanzar en su extraña fijación con el hombre, la situación empeoró haciendo que el moreno pasara día y noche pensando y anhelando al rubio aun después de semanas sin verle y cuando su tiempo en la torre de los vengadores coincidía el moreno buscaba hasta la más estúpida excusa para pasar tiempo con el otro y conocer más de él “reforzando los lazos de equipo” o suspiraba quedamente admirándole en secreto. No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo o a Pepper, no sabía cómo, por qué o en qué momento pero se había enamorado del Capitán América.

Don't wanna feel another touch  
Don't wanna start another fire  
Don't wanna know another kiss  
No other name falling off my lips  
Don't wanna give my heart away  
To another stranger  
Or let another day begin  
Won't even let the sunlight in  
No, I'll never love

Steve y Tony eran conocidos como la pareja de América, después de un tiempo en el que se hicieron muy cercanos e intentaron negar sus sentimientos hasta aquella tarde en la que Tony encontró al Capitán dibujándole con tanto esmero tan sólo para enterarse que ese era el último de muchísimos trazos que el rubio le había dedicado lo que les llevó a un primer beso dulce y aun después de un cortejo bastante torpe y desastroso lograron hacer que la relación funcionara y eran perfectos juntos. Si, seguían siendo muy diferentes y si, en ocasiones se exasperaban mutuamente pero se amaban, su amor era profundo e imperturbable y eran sus grandes diferencias e imperfecciones lo que los convertía en perfectos a los ojos del otro, además ¿qué pareja no discutía en ocasiones?

El magnate se descubrió a sí mismo teniendo anhelos que jamás creyó sería capaz de tener y reía quedamente cuando notaba aquellos sutiles cambios en su forma de ser que eran tan acordes a su guapo capitán, después de todo aunque intentara negarlo Tony Stark tenía un tierno corazón y se lo había entregado completa e irrevocablemente al hombre de los 40´s… ¿Entonces porque al final Steve le había pagado de esa manera?

I don't wanna know this feeling  
Unless it's you and me  
I don't wanna waste a moment, ooh  
And I don't wanna give somebody else the better part of me  
I would rather wait for you, ooh

Aún recordaba con perfecta claridad la última noche que pasaron juntos, sus rasposas manos recorriendo la piel de aquella rubia espalda, sus labios besando la tersa nuca del mayor y sus caderas golpeando contra los glúteos del otro con aquel ritmo cadencioso y lento mientras se dedicaba a adorar aquel musculoso cuerpo de la manera que sabía tanto le fascinaba a Steve, podía recordar a detalle sus cuerpos perlados en sudor mientras se abrazaban después del sublime orgasmo aun recuperando el aliento y con la euforia recorriendo su ser con la misma intensidad que aquella vez que Steve le tomó e hicieron el amor por primera vez en aquella misma cama. En ese mismo momento Tony no hubiera sido capaz de imaginar una sola razón por la cual pudiera separarse del hombre de su vida y aun así todo se fue al demonio con suma facilidad en el momento que aquella misión en África salió mal y los Acuerdo de Sokovia aparecieron.

Ambos discutían todo el tiempo por lo que era a su parecer lo mejor para el equipo, después las peleas se volvieron personales y comenzaron a dormir separados, Steve se negaba a firmar, la sede de la ONU fue atacada y entonces el rubio huyó… El moreno sintió su corazón estrujarse con fuerza cuando su pareja decidió ir en busca de su mejor amigo, le dolió sentirse relegado y con tan poca importancia en la vida del ojiazul y para cuando se dio cuenta del engaño al que les habían sometido e intentó ayudar al capitán y el soldado de invierno ya era tarde, sabía que su relación ya jamás sería igual y aun así estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de sanarla y demostrarle a Steve que podía confiar en él, que él siempre estaría ahí para cubrir su espalda ¿Pero de qué sirvió si el súper soldado no confiaba en él? ¿Cómo tuvo el corazón para ocultar aquello y aun así besarle cada noche? ¿Cómo pudo decirle que le amaba mientras le ocultaba el nombre del asesino de su madre? ¿Cómo pudo Steve defender a Barnes y pelear en su contra después de todo lo que había vivido juntos?

Don't wanna feel another touch  
Don't wanna start another fire  
Don't wanna know another kiss  
Baby, unless they are your lips

***

Sí, Tony Stark no era un hombre romántico, nunca se consideró de tal manera y aun así ahí se encontraba sentado en el despacho de Steve en el complejo de los vengadores mientras rememoraba todos sus momentos juntos tanto los buenos como los malos y escuchaba aquella canción por ¿décima? ¿Talvez vigésima vez en el día? Ya había perdido la cuenta pero no le importaba en lo absoluto pues aquellas letras representaban perfectamente su sentir en aquellos momentos, se acomodó los audífonos y pulsó de nuevo play en la pantalla táctil de aquel viejo Ipod de color plata, la melodía comenzó y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas mientras miraba aquellos dos objetos de color negro tan discordantes el uno del otro sobre el escritorio, miró el obsoleto celular que Steve le había enviado y lo hizo a un lado aun con la carta que le había acompañado arrugada en su mano, una lágrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla mientras tomaba el otro objeto, era una caja suave y delicada. Suspiró con fuerza mientras la abría y los sollozos débiles escaparon de entre sus labios al observar aquellas argollas platinadas descansando en el negro terciopelo.

-Pudo ser peor Tony- se dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- Nunca lograste proponerte y hubiera sido peor ser traicionado por tu prometido que por un simple novio…

Arrojo la caja al escritorio y escondió el rostro entre sus manos llorando de nueva cuenta pues al final él había tenido razón: siempre que se permitía amar terminaba con el corazón destrozado.

Don't wanna give my heart away  
To another stranger  
Don't let another day begin  
Won't let the sunlight in  
Oh, I'll never love again  
Never love again  
Never love again  
Oh, I'll never love again


	2. "'Till the end of the line"

Steve no había soportado un segundo más rodeado de aquellas personas, había soportado ver a aquel holograma de Tony hablar con su esposa e hija conteniendo el llanto con fuerza sin embargo al ver aquel viejo reactor flotando rodeado de bellas flores y la gente sollozando a su alrededor la rabia y dolor le habían llegado de golpe ¿Qué podían estar sufriendo ellos en realidad?

Entró a la casa casi corriendo y se escondió en el baño, su respiración era errática casi tanto como en aquellos ataques de asma que hace décadas no sentía y su pecho parecía arder como el mismísimo infierno, abrió el grifo del agua fría y se mojó el rostro en un intento de mantener la compostura pero las lágrimas testarudas y traicioneras se negaban a detenerse, sollozó lo más callado que pudo y con los puños tan crispados que sus nudillos eran ahora blancos como el papel, se negaba a cerrar a los ojos pues sabía que al igual que todas las noches detrás de ellos se encontraría con la imagen de su amado moreno con aquella sonrisa resignada y triste y con la mitad del cuerpo quemada por la energía de las gemas mientras daba su último aliento por la humanidad que jamás le había merecido, él incluido. Sintió la rabia correr de nueva cuenta con fuerza ¿Cómo se atrevía el mundo a llorar a su Tony cuando no le conocían? ¿Cómo admiraban su sacrificio cuando anteriormente le repudiaron? ¿Con qué derecho se apropiaban de aquel dolor que eternamente sería tan suyo y de su familia?

-¿Se encuentra bien capitán?- susurro una voz rasposa desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Sí, ejem denme un segundo- susurró limpiándose el rostro y cerrando el grifo antes de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con un serio Stephen Strange

-Lamento molestar pero le están buscando- dijo el neurocirujano

-No se preocupe doctor, estoy bien…

-Ambos sabemos que no es así- le interrumpió el pelinegro- Usted es probablemente la persona que peor la está pasando

-No estoy tan seguro de eso- murmuró en respuesta

-Tiene razón, lamentablemente esa es la pequeña Morgan pero usted tiene sin lugar a dudas el segundo puesto seguido de Virginia- le dijo con voz calma y una mirada que mostraba entendimiento- Sé que siempre será doloroso pero puede estar usted seguro que Tony Stark estará siempre con usted

-Lo dudo ¿Por qué lo haría cuando yo le fallé?- dijo tragando el nudo en su garganta

-Porque le amaba…

-Él siguió adelante cuando yo me fui y yo jamás podría recriminárselo pues estaba en todo su derecho, estoy seguro que ya no tenía ningún interés romántico en mí- aseguró con voz dolida

-Podría sorprenderse Capitán Rogers- susurró con una sonrisita- Virginia se encuentra en la sala y desea hablar con usted

El hechicero se retiró dejándole sólo y entonces Steve dio un último suspiro antes de dirigirse con Pepper quien aun con su semblante triste le dirigió una sonrisita amable en cuanto le vio

-Justo a ti te necesitaba, acompáñame- le dijo con un suave susurro ronco y acto seguido le tomó del codo para guiarle hasta la oficina de Tony

Al entrar a la habitación la pelirroja cerró la puerta a sus espaldas antes de acercarse a la caja de cartón que descansaba sobre el fino escritorio

-¿Qué necesitas Pepper?

-Steve, hace tiempo Tony guardó esta caja en el ático- murmuró acariciando la tapa con suavidad- Siempre decía que se desharía de ella pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo…

El rubio se acercó despacio y abrió la caja con curiosidad sin embargo al ver su contenido soltó el aire con fuerza mientras sus ojos se anegaban de nuevo. En aquella caja estaba la historia de su vida juntos, el ojiazul paseó los dedos despacio sobre los pequeños osos de felpa ahora polvorientos que él le había obsequiado al magnate en su primera cita en la feria de la ciudad, vio los marcos de las fotos que habían mandado a enmarcar especialmente para colocar no sólo en la habitación que compartían sino también en sus respectivas oficinas y por último su mano se detuvo sobre las suaves hojas de dibujo ahora percudidas y maltratadas…

-Creo que deberías tenerlo- dijo la mujer conmovida mientras tomaba su brazo con suavidad

-Él... ¿Lo guardó todo este tiempo?- murmuró con la voz rota

-Te amaba Steve y nunca dejó de hacerlo

-Pero él y tú… y Morgan…- el rubio la miraba hecho un mar de confusión

-Te contaré un secreto – murmuró Pepper- Tiempo antes de que Thanos llegara a nuestras vidas yo cometí un grave error… Tuve una relación fallida con un socio de Tony, y él aunque aún estaba deprimido y no se encontraba para nada bien no dudó un segundo en hacer su propio dolor a un lado en cuanto se enteró de mi embarazo, se ofreció a hacerse pasar por padre del bebé y me pidió matrimonio, él ocupó su apellido para protegernos.

-¿Él no es el padre de Morgan?- cuestionó Steve incrédulo

-No y aun así la amó desde el primer instante como si lo fuera y encontró en ella un motivo para continuar con vida

-Él nunca…

-Jamás se atrevió a hacerlo pero estoy segura que lo pensaba mucho… Steve él nunca dejó de amarte y nunca siguió adelante como les hizo creer a todos. Se pasaba el día escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez y las pesadillas lo acechaban por la noche- murmuró con una sonrisa triste

-Es mi culpa, yo le fallé…

-Steve- susurró tomando su rostro- ambos cometieron errores, yo le suplique que te buscara pero él siempre se negó. Los dos ya han cargado con suficientes culpas ¿No crees?

-Pero…

-No, deja de culparte. Te estoy diciendo todo esto porque mereces la verdad, sólo así podrás dejar ir el recuerdo de Tony, quiero que entiendas que mereces ser feliz y seguir adelante

-No sé si podré…

-Espero que esta caja ayude un poco- murmuró la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la oficina dejándole solo

Steve suspiró con fuerza ante aquella información, sollozó de nuevo acercándose a la caja armándose de valor y sacó uno de los osos con una sonrisa triste y una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, fue entonces cuando lo vio, su viejo Ipod el cual hasta ese instante había olvidado por completo ¿Qué hacía Tony con él? Tomó el dispositivo con curiosidad y lo encendió sorprendiéndose al notar una única canción en bucle, recordando las palabras de Pepper se colocó los auriculares para escuchar la canción que tanto había obsesionado a Tony.

Wish I could, I could've said goodbye  
I would've said what I wanted to  
Maybe even cried for you  
If I knew it would be the last time  
I would've broke my heart in two  
Tryin' to save a part of you

Don't wanna feel another touch  
Don't wanna start another fire  
Don't wanna know another kiss  
No other name falling off my lips  
Don't wanna give my heart away  
To another stranger  
Or let another day begin  
Won't even let the sunlight in  
No, I'll never love again  
I'll never love again, oh, oh, oh, oh

Un enorme nudo se instaló en su pecho mientras las letras llegaban a sus oídos, así que decidió continuar con la caja mientras escuchaba. Tomó las hojas de dibujo y observó uno a uno todos los retratos que alguna vez había hecho de su moreno, suspiró a aquellos trazos de ojos suaves y dulces sonrisas que alguna vez le pertenecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin detenerse al ver aquellos en los que se retrató juntos, felices y enamorados, dejo los dibujos a un lado y sacó aquel libro de poemas cursis del que el genio alguna vez se había burlado con afán notándolo más maltratado y hojeado con pasajes marcados a lápiz, era evidente que Tony lo había leído pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar entre sus páginas todos los boletos de las películas y obras a las que alguna vez asistieron.

Así continuó con su revisión hasta que encontró una suave y delicada caja de terciopelo negro que no recordaba, con calma la abrió y entonces se dejó caer de rodillas sin fuerza mientras su hasta el momento silencioso y tranquilo llanto se intensificaba y sollozaba son fuerza sin importarle que le escucharan. En el interior de la caja había dos argollas platinadas, Steve con mano temblorosa tomó el más grande de ellos maravillándose con el tacto, podía jurar que era vibranium pues reconocería aquel tacto perfectamente, analizó el anillo a detalle encontrando en su cara interna el grabado con forma del reactor ARC, el rubio se cubrió la boca conteniendo el aliento después de revisar el segundo anillo y notar en él la estrella de su escudo grabada. No lo podía creer, Tony… su Tony había hecho esos anillos para ellos, Tony Stark, el hombre casanova y playboy había planeado pedirle matrimonio, a él que tantas veces había deseado hacerlo pero se acobardó por miedo a recibir una negativa.

Steven Grant Rogers lloró con más fuerza mientras se permitía quebrarse por primera vez en el suelo de aquella oficina y sin poder alejar el frío de su interior se abrazaba a sí mismo con un nuevo anillo adornando ahora su anular izquierdo: No, definitivamente él nunca volvería a amar.

Don't wanna give my heart away  
To another stranger  
Don't let another day begin  
Won't let the sunlight in  
Oh, I'll never love again  
Never love again  
Never love again  
Oh, I'll never love again

**FIN**


End file.
